No me robé a tu novio
by AxiisDaniiela
Summary: Yo era la chica nueva del pueblo, yo era el juguete nuevo… Yo era la rebelde recién llegada que se iba a robar al novio y me lo iba a quedar para mí solita…. "Yo no me robé a tu novio, cariño"


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo me pertenece la historia.

Título: No me robé a tu novio

Autora: AxiisDaniiela

Rating: T

Basado en: un "mash-up" de los videos de Ashley Simpson, pero más en la canción "Boyfriend" de la misma artista.

Summary: Yo era la chica nueva del pueblo, yo era el juguete nuevo… Yo era la rebelde recién llegada que se iba a robar al novio y me lo iba a quedar para mí solita…. "Yo no me robé a tu novio, cariño"

* * *

**No me robé a tu novio**

* * *

Otro día de instituto, otro día de chismes… ¡Ya estaba cansada de esto! ¿Por qué en este inútil pueblo al final del mundo no había nada más interesante que _yo_?

Oh cierto, _yo _soy la nueva aquí… _yo _soy la noticia… ¡BAH!, nada de eso me importa, yo solo quiero divertirme lo más que pueda antes de terminar el instituto y comenzar la universidad muy, pero extremadamente muy lejos de este remoto pueblo.

¿De qué pueblo hablo? Fácil, el único lugar del mundo en el que seguramente mueres de aburrimiento, y así se anuncia, Forks… Bueno, no se anuncia así, pero no está mal eso de inventar anuncios falsos y reírse de ellos… ¿o si?

Llevaba ya un mes aquí en Forks, con Charlie, mi padre. Y hace una semana había comenzado las clases en el micro-instituto del pueblo… Fue un cambio radical el pasar de estar rodeada por más de 3000 personas, a solo tener un poco más de 300 a mi alrededor. Había vuelto con él, pues Reneé, mi madre, se volvió a casar y era consciente que necesitaba su espació con su nuevo esposo… ¡Mentira, no soportaba a Phill mas de 5 minutos! Y gracias a eso, me había ganado mi reputación de "hija rebelde" en Phoenix, pero a mi papá le agradaba tenerme de regreso, él apreciaba eso de tener a alguien con quien quejarse sobre el nuevo esposo de su ex esposa y yo gustosa lo acompañaba.

Nunca fui realmente popular, eso no me importaba. Tenía pocos amigos, pero conocía mucha gente. Es fácil hablar con las personas cuando estás a gusto con tu entorno, eso era lo que me pasaba… Eso y mi reputación de "rebelde con causa" me ayudaban a integrarme a la sociedad… Claro, sin formar parte de los escandalosos chismes de videos pornos o besos entre amigas… eso si no iba conmigo, yo tenía bien claro que me gustaban los hombres y no pensaba cambiar mi parecer. Había tenido novios, no muchos, pero varios, así que no era ninguna monja, a pesar de que todavía era virgen.

Volviendo al tema, estaba de pie frente a mi no muy gran armario, buscando algo que ponerme… Siendo sincera, buscaba algo que me recordara mi amado Phoenix, pero con el clima de Forks, era imposible utilizar shorts o algo así… Era una chica delgada, con las curvas en su lugar, sin nada completamente "grande", para nada, es más, todo lo contrario… Lo único que tenía grande serían mis ojos, pero eso no viene al tema…

Con parte de la mesada que mamá me mandaba cada mes, había reunido lo suficiente como para comprar montones de cosas con mi estilo y algo "abrigadoras" para este estúpido clima. Saqué unos pants grises de lycra y me los puse, de camisa saqué una manda larga con cuello de tortuga color blanco que llegaba más debajo de mi trasero, encima de eso me puse una chaqueta de cuero rojo. Para evitar que a Charlie le diera un infarto, me coloqué un short pequeño de blue jean encima de la lycra y me puse mis converse de tipo zapato negros. Mi cabello era una gran melena caoba que caía hasta la mitad de mi espalda y era trabajo en vano peinarlo en seco, por lo que me puse un cintillo negro, dejando adelante mi flequillo, el cual tampoco peiné. Me maquillé sencilla, solo corrector, polvo, rímel y gloss… ¿Para qué más, si no iba a ninguna fiesta?

Tomé mi morral y bajé las escaleras a brinquitos y una vez que estuve en la cocina me encontré con mi papá.

-Buenos días, papá- lo saludé mientras tomaba algo de fruta y jugo de naranja… si, fruta con más fruta ¿y qué?

-¡Por el amor de Dios, dime que tienes algo bajo la camisa!- dijo mientras señalaba mi camisa cubriendo el short… Les dije que le iba a dar algo…

-Si Charlie, tengo un short- dije mientras rodaba mis ojos y reía.- ¿Te lo muestro?- pregunté mientras alzaba mi camisa, dejando ver mi short.

-Bella, vas a hacer que un día de estos me de un infarto- dijo más calmado y con una sonrisa en sus labios.- ¿Sabes que se comenta en el pueblo que tengo una hija rebelde?- dijo riendo.

-Uy si, y tu molestísimo, papá- dije riendo con él- sabes que no me importan los chismes de aquí- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Eres "rebelde" para algunas cosas, dijo haciendo comillas aéreas- pero igual eres una gran chica- dijo sonriendome con afecto.

-Gracias papá- dije dándole un abrazo. En este mes, la relación padre-hija había mejorado muchísimo, y más ahora que teníamos un odio en común… Phill.-Me voy, no vaya a ser que me pongan un retraso por "rebelde"- dije riendo mientras agarraba las llaves de Chaty y salía de la casa.

-¡Nos vemos, hija!- se despidió Charlie riendo.- ¡No seas muy "rebelde" hoy!- dijo riendo más fuerte, a lo que solo rodé mis ojos y con una sonrisa me monté en mi viejo Chevy rojo…

Era una señora camioneta, pero tenía actitud y gracias a ella evitaba ir todos los días por el pueblo en la patrulla de mi papá.

¿Lo bueno de Forks? Sus calles poco transitadas, por lo que en unos pocos minutos ya estaba estacionando a Chaty en el instituto, al lado de un convertible rojo que la hacía lucir como… _chatarra…_

Me bajé de la camioneta y al cerrar la puerta, comenzó la tortura…

-¡Bella querida!- chillo nasalmente Jessica y yo solo rodé mis ojos- ¿Dónde has estado todo el fin de semana? ¿Qué has hecho y por qué no te había visto?- preguntó la chismosa esta…

"Huyo de ti, claro está" pensé y una sonrisa se puso en mi cara.

-Yo estaba arreglando mi moto- mentí, solo para ver su cara.

-¿Tienes una moto?- preguntó incrédula.

-Si, Jessica… Oh, mira, me llaman las musarañas, nos vemos- dije riendo mientras me alejaba de ella. Jessica dijo algo más, pero la verdad no me interesaba.

Caminé hasta las escaleras del instituto donde se estaban riendo las únicas personas que consideré agradables en mi primera semana, los Cullen.

-Buenos días, Bella- me saludó la pequeña Alice. Era una chica muy tierna, algo extravagante, pero tierna.

-Buenos días Alice- le devolví el saludo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y nosotros qué? ¿Estamos pintados?- preguntó Emmett, el más grande del grupo, haciendo que todos estalláramos de la risa.

-Buenos días a ustedes también, chicos- saludé de manera general a Emmett, Rose y Jasper… Todos eran, junto con Alice y Edward, hermanos adoptivos, por lo que Alice y Jasper, al igual que Emmett y Rose eran parejas… ¿Suena como incestuoso, verdad? Pero no lo es, ya que ellos _realmente_ no son hermanos, aunque Rose y Jasper si eran gemelos y aún conservaban su apellido, _Hale_, solo que eran Hale-Cullen…

En fin, luego de las risas, escuchamos los frenos de un carro en el estacionamiento.

-¡Al fin despertó!- gritó Jasper riendo al ver el Volvo plateado entrando al estacionamiento. Al pararse, se bajó del mismo Edward… El chico era realmente… ¿_Mi tipo? _No se… Pero era muy diferente al resto de los chicos de aquí… aunque tenía un gran y chillón problema.

-¡EDDIE QUERIDO!- chilló de nuevo Jessica…

-Ughh, ¿de verdad es su novia?- preguntó Emmett con cara de asco.

-Eso cree ella- respondió Rose con la misma cara- Edward no caería tan bajo- agregó con una risita.

-Bueno chicos, saludan a Edward de mi parte, yo tengo que llegar a cálculo- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Ok- respondió Alice- Por cierto, Bella-me llamó y me giré- Te ves muy linda hoy- dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande.

-Si, parece que si se merece el título de "rebelde"- dijo Emmett riendo.

-Si claro chicos, es más, voy "rebeldemente tarde" a mi clase- dije rodando los ojos mientras ellos reían.

Caminé a paso tranquilo por los pasillos del instituto, paré frente a mi casillero a buscar un libro cuando una voz me interrumpió.

-Aquí estás, Bella- dijo el ñoño más ñoño que me había cruzado en mi vida, Eric-¿Sabes lo que dicen de la de rojo?- preguntó moviendo sus cejas.

-A ver- dije mientras me volteaba- ¿Qué dicen de la de rojo?- pregunté "inocentemente"… ya sabía la respuesta…

-A la de rojo… Me la cojo- dijo en un intento de sonar seductor, pero lo que hizo fue darme ganas de vomitar.

-Uy, lamento decirte que ya lo había escuchado- dijo fingiendo inocencia- Además no es lo mismo viniendo de ti, a como lo dice… Edward, por ejemplo- mentí con una sonrisa, realmente era una buena mentirosa.-Así que, nos vemos por ahí, Eric… ¡Ah, y trata de mejorar en tu coqueteo chico, así no conseguirás novia!- exclamé mientras seguía caminando y riendo a mi clase.

Calculó pasó lento, como siempre… ¿Cómo existe gente que puede soportar toda una clase sin querer echarse un sueñito, mínimo?

Después de cálculo me tocó Literatura, una materia que si me gustaba, pero que se hacía pesada, gracias a la señora Cope, quien era una mujer que era mejor que cuidara gatos a que estuviera enseñando Shakespeare a alumnos de 18 años en promedio…

-¡POR FIN LLEGÓ EL ALMUERZO!- exclamó Emmett mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la mesa del comedor del instituto.

-¿Tu siempre tienes hambre?- pregunté mientras comía mi pedazo de pizza y tomaba mi Gatorade.

-Si, pero nunca comería con esa combinación tuya- dijo señalando mi almuerzo- ¿Cómo haces?- preguntó con una mueca.

-Pruebo cosas distintas- dije riendo mientras tomaba mi comida combinada…

-¡Por favor, escóndanme!- gritó Edward mientras llegaba a nuestro lado y casi se tiraba encima de mí.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté con mi ceño fruncido.

-Jessica- dijo muy bajito mientras se ocultaba

-Ahhh… tu novia- dije riendo y Emmett se unió a mis risas.

-¡No es mi novia!- gritó quedito… ¡Si, eso es posible amores míos!-¡No encuentro la forma de hacerla entender eso!- dijo molesto.

-Ya, acomódate, ya se fue- dijo Rose riendo cuando llegó con Alice, Jasper y sus almuerzos.

Reímos a costa de Edward hasta que fue hora de ir a clases de nuevo.

Cuando por fin estuvimos fuera de clases en la tarde, Edward me abordó antes que pudiera salir del salón.

-¿Me puedo ir contigo?- preguntó poniendo ojitos de gato…. "awww, que lindo" pensé.

-¿Porqué?- pregunté con una sonrisa-¿Tu novia no te deja en paz?- pregunté retóricamente.

-¡No es mi novia!- dijo molesto- Prefiero las morenas rebeldes- dijo mientras me sonreía de lado, como cuando nos conocimos. Obvio, fue inevitable mi sonrojo.

-Si claro, con tanta rubia oxigenada por aquí, seguro te aburres del mismo paisaje- dije riendo e intentando que mi estúpido sonrojo se fuera, pero era difícil con ese par de ojos verdes fijos en cada movimiento que hacía.

-En realidad si- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Pero de verdad prefiero a las morenas rebeldes con chaquetas de cuero rojo… ¿Sabes lo que dicen de las que usan color rojo?- dijo sonriendome.

-¡Por favor no hagas el chiste de "la de rojo me la cojo"- chillé riendo muy fuerte- ¡Ese fue el movimiento de Eric en la mañana y de verdad fue muy patético!- dije riendo aún más alto.

-¿En serio me ganó Eric el chiste? –Preguntó con sus ojos como platos.

-Si- dije cuando estuve más calmada.

-Debo llegar más temprano entonces- dijo riendo ligeramente- Entonces, ¿Me puedo ir contigo?- preguntó.

-Claro, escapemos de la prisión- dije mientras comenzaba a caminar con Edward pisándome los talones.

-¡Eddie!-chillaron detrás de nosotros y ahí todo pasó muy rápido.

Edward subió la capucha de su sweater mientras me empujaba contra los casilleros y estampaba sus labios en los míos, colocó sus manos en mi cintura y se pegó a mi cuerpo, haciéndome tirar mis cosas al suelo. Mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, pero entendí el porqué del beso, se escondía de Jessica. Cerré mis ojos y respondí al mejor beso que me habían dando en mi vida.

-¡Menos demostraciones de afecto en público, cochinos!- gritó Jessica y siguió gritando por todo el pasillo en busca de Edward.

Nos separamos lentamente y sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos, ambos jadeábamos tratando de recuperar la respiración y estábamos algo sonrojados… Bueno, el estaba algo sonrojado, yo parecía un tomate.

-Lo siento, fue lo único que se me ocurrió- dijo torpemente separándose completamente de mi cuerpo y recogía mi morral y me lo pasaba.

-No te preocupes- dije sacudiendo un poco mi cabeza- Solo no te vayas a enamorar- dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo, sonreía e intentaba ignorar los alocados latidos de mi corazón contra mi pecho- ¿Vamos?- pregunté mientras caminaba al estacionamiento.

Edward llegó a mi lado sin decir una palabra, nos montamos en Chaty y comenzamos nuestro camino en silencio.

-¿A dónde te llevo?- pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

-Alice nos está esperando en tu casa- respondió y nos sumergimos de nuevo en el incómodo silencio.

Llegamos a mi casa y efectivamente, Alice estaba sentada en el capó del Volvo, girando las llaves del mismo ágilmente en sus manos.

-¡Al fin!- dijo cuando nos bajamos de Chaty- Pensé que tendría que ir a rescatarlos al instituto- dijo riendo.

-No hizo falta, Bella es mi salvadora- dijo Edward rodeándome con sus brazos en un sorpresivo abrazo.

Nos despedimos y subí corriendo a mi habitación a prender mi laptop, todavía tenía tiempo antes de que tuviera que comenzar a hacer la cena, por lo que me puse a "nadear" en internet hasta que conseguí un blog del instituto que hacía Jessica…

En grandes rasgos, eran muchos chismes… Pero uno en particular llamó mi atención.

"_Isabella Swan, la chica nueva a la que todos vemos con ropas de prostituta y con una actitud de rebelde no es más que eso, una chica necesitada que anda detrás de cualquier chico que quiera con ella… En la mañana me enteré por fuentes confiables, que nuestra nueva alumna, coqueteaba con Eric Yorkie, sin que éste estuviera interesado en ella, además la pobre niña anda detrás de Edward-Super Mío-Cullen… Dios niñita, él es mío… así que aléjate!..."_

Dejé de leer, pues ya no podía con la sarta de mentiras que había en este estúpido blog.

¡Dios mío, cómo era capaz esta chismosa de decir cosas que eran mentira! ¡Eric coqueteaba conmigo, no al revés! ¡Y no ando detrás de nadie! ¡No es culpa mía que me prefieran a mí que a ella!

Llamé a Alice y le conté del blog, ella me dijo que Jessica solo lo hacía para sentirse bien con ella misma y que ese blog no lo leía nadie… y que si lo leían era para saber de la próxima fiesta o algo por el estilo… Así que no debía preocuparme, aunque de todas formas, a mi no me importaba nada de lo que ella, o cualquier otro mente cato de por aquí pensara de mi… Soy mejor que ella, así que eso no me molestaba.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con energías renovadas, si, hoy le haría EL DESPLANTE del siglo a Jessica Stanley… Iba a jugar su juego y le iba a ganar en el mismo.

Al llegar al instituto la… niña, me estaba esperando con una sonrisa, como siempre.

-Buenos días, Bella- dijo con una sonrisa falsa, como toda ella.- Quería ser la primera en invitarte a la fiesta del fin de semana en casa de Mike, todo el instituto está invitado- dijo con una sonrisa falsa aún más grande.

-Oh, claro que me gustaría, pero hay un problema- dije y mi actuación estaba en acción.

-¡Oh, dime que iras!- dijo rogando.

-Si, claro que iré, solo que no se qué ropa de prostituta ponerme, sabes, y además necesito estar detrás de alguien… Ya sabes, la chica nueva, rebelde y necesitada… ¿No fue así como me describiste?- pregunté con una sonrisa. Nada de insultos, eso no serviría de nada… Sonrisas falsas contra sonrisas más falsas aún.

-Yo no…- dijo nerviosa… ¡Ha! Ya la tenía donde la quería.

-Tranquila cariño, no te preocupes… No estoy con Edward, así que cuando vuelva a casa en la tarde lo haré solita… Recuerda, yo solo soy una chica mala que busca diversión, así que mejor me voy… ¡Nos vemos en la fiesta Jess!- me despedí con una sonrisa mientras caminaba triunfante hacia mis amigos.

-¡Eso fue genial!- chilló Alice abrazándome- No puedo creer que lo hicieras- dijo riendo.

-Recuerda que soy una rebelde, eso es lo que hago- dije riendo con ella.

-¡Gracias!- dijo Emmett mientras se arrodillaba y comenzaba a hacer una reverencia-¡Gracias por bajarla de su nube!- dijo riendo.

-Eso fue genial- dijo Edward y me abrazó… ¿Por qué la repentina muestra de afecto?

-Emm… ¿Gracias?- dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo.-Esto es incómodo- dije bajito, solo para que Edward me escuchara.

-Para nada- dijo también bajito, pero me soltó lentamente, al ver sus ojos, noté algo… -Puedo…

-¡Vamos chicos, ya vamos tarde a clases!- chillaros Alice y Rose interrumpiendo a Edward.

-Hablamos luego- me dijo con un guiño.

El "hablamos luego" se postergó tanto que no pudimos hablar hasta el día de la fiesta…

-Quédate quieta Bella- decía Alice mientras me echaba montones de cosas en la cara para maquillarme.

-¿Porqué no me puedo arreglar sola?- pregunté molesta.

-¡Porque ya te vestiste, aunque sea déjanos maquillarte y peinarte!- dijo Rose arreglando mi cabello.

-¡Está bien, pero no me dejen como Snookie!- dije riendo y ellas rieron conmigo.

Al final, mi melena estaba más alborotada que de costumbre, el maquillaje era ligero, pero mis labios eran de un color rojo intenso. Vestía unos pantalones de cuero muy pegados y una camisa blanca grande, pero muy linda que caía por mi hombro derecho, mostrando la tira de mi brasier. Traía puestos unos Pumps que Alice me había regalado.

-Wow- dije-Gracias chicas- dije abrazándolas.

-¡Nos vamos!-dijo Alice y las tres bajamos las escaleras de su casa, abajo nos esperaban los chicos.

-Creo que voy a tener que golpear a más de uno en esa fiesta- dijo Emmett cuando nos vio.

-Relájate hermanito- dijo Alice riendo- tú solo cuida a Rose, Jazz me cuida a mí y Edward cuida a Bella, está todo fríamente calculado- terminó riendo

-¿Nos vamos?- me preguntó Edward mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi espalda baja.

-Claro- dije con una sonrisa

Nos fuimos en su Volvo hasta la casa de Mike…

-Te ves realmente hermosa, Bella- dijo mirándome cuando nos bajamos en casa del chico.

-Gracias- dije sonrojándome- ¿Pero no te gustaban las chicas de rojo?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

Edward se acercó a mi y me susurró al oído.

-Si no lo has notado, tu labios son rojos y realmente me provoca besarlos- dijo y se separó de mi, me vio con una sonrisa y me extendió su mano- ¿Nos vamos, chica con lindos labios?- preguntó con esa sonrisa.

-S-si- tartamudeé.

Entramos a la fiesta y realmente era un desastre, no eran ni las 9 de la noche y ya había gente borracha por todas partes…

-¡A tomaaar!- gritaron Jasper y Emmett llegando a nuestro lado con vasos con licor en su interior.

-¿Tomas?- me preguntó Edward extendiéndome un vaso con un líquido azul adentro… "Vodka" pensé.

-Claro, ¿si no que sería de mi reputación de rebelde?- pregunté con una sonrisa y luego le di un pequeño trago al vaso… Si, era vodka.- Aunque lamento decirte que este es el primero el último de la noche- dije señalando mi vaso.

-Tranquila, yo tampoco tomo tanto- dijo riendo.

A lo lejos podía ver como Jessica intentaba matarme con la mirada.

-¿Salimos?- le pregunté a Edward- Tu novia me está mandando dagas con los ojos- susurré en su oído y él se volteó a ver a Jessica.

-No es mi novia- dijo riendo mientras tomaba mi mano y nos dirigíamos al patio trasero de la casa.

Era grande, incluso había una piscina…

-¿Por qué tienen una piscina en Forks?- pregunté cuando la vi.

-No tengo idea- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Pero no me molestaría verte a ti en traje de baño- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Si claro, el espectáculo del año- dije riendo ligeramente sonrojada.-¿Porqué me dices esto?- pregunté.

-Porque… tengo algo que decirte- dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos.- Bella, se que apenas tenemos unas semanas conociéndonos, pero realmente me gustas, me gusta todo de ti… y quiero llegar a conocerte mejor- dijo serio- ¿Quisieras… ser… mi novia?- preguntó nervioso.

Ok, no me lo esperaba, ¡pero esto era genial! O sea, ¿cuántas veces en la vida, el chico que hace que tu corazón salte con solo mirarte te pide que seas su novia?

-Yo… - iba a contestar cuando una canción muy alta nos interrumpió- ¡Oh, dios mío, amo esa canción!- grité emocionada y comencé a cantar…

_**Ha,Ha,Ha**_

_**Ha,Ha,Ha**_

_**Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?**_

_**Whoa, Whoa**_

_**Haven't seen ya 'round**_

_**How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?**_

_**Whoa, whoa,**_

_**Don't you bring me down,**_

_**All that stuff about me**_

_**Being with him**_

_**Can't believe**_

_**All the lies that you told**_

_**Just to ease your own soul**_

_**But I'm bigger than that**_

_**No you don't, have my back**_

_**No, No, ha!**_

Bailé y canté al rededor de Edward, quién me miraba entre divertido y frustrado… Sabía que tenía que responderle, pero… ¿Podía hacerlo sufrir tres minutos, cierto?

Jessica me seguía mirando como si me fuera a matar y le dediqué especialmente el siguiente verso de la canción…

_**Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?**_

_**Don't put words up in my mouth**_

_**I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend**_

_**Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on?**_

_**Cause you really got it wrong**_

_**I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend**_

Mientras cantaba, la señalaba "discretamente" con mi mano o la veía… ¡Su expresión valía oro! Estoy segura que de haber sido de goma, su quijada hubiera tocado el suelo…

-Bella, no me has contestado- dijo Edward atrayéndome a su cuerpo. Puso una mano en mi cintura y una mano en mi mejilla.

-Si Edward, si quiero ser tu novia- dije antes de besarlo suavemente, enredé mis manos en su cabello y nos separamos con una sonrisa.

-¡NO ES JUSTO!- chilló Jessica y salió corriendo con la intensión de empujarme a la piscina, pero ella no contaba con que mi novio me apartara del camino y fuera ella la que callera al agua…

-Lo siento cariño, yo NO TE ROBÉ A TU NOVIO, pues él es mío- dije con una sonrisa a una Jessica muy mojada y enojada.

_**Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?**_

_**Don't put words up in my mouth**_

_**I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend**_

_**Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on?**_

_**Cause you really got it wrong**_

_**I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend**_

_**Hey, how long 'til you look at your own life?**_

_**'stead of looking into mine**_

_**I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend**_

_**Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,**_

_**don't you got somewhere to go?**_

_**I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend**_

-Vamos Bella- dijo Edward riendo ligeramente.

Salimos de la fiesta sin despedirnos de nadie, nos montamos en el Volvo y terminamos estacionados en un mirador a unos cuantos kilómetros de la playa.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo- dijo Edward cuando me abrió la puerta del auto.

Me sentó en el capó del Volvo y se sentó a mi lado.

La vista era impresionante, el reflejo de la luna sobre las olas dejaba una atmosfera entre mística y romántica… _perfecta_, me decía mi mente.

-Esto es hermoso- dije impresionada por la vista- nunca había venido en la noche- dije aún viendo las olas.

-Puedo discutir la belleza del lugar contigo presente- dijo Edward y cuando me giré a verlo, me robó un beso.

-No eres parcial- dije riendo un poco después del beso.- ¿Qué dirán tus padres de que sales con la rebelde hija del Jefe Swan?- pregunté riendo, pero realmente interesada.

-Oh, tranquila, ya te quieren conocer- dijo con una sonrisa- Alice ya les ha hablado tanto de ti que puedo decir que ya te quieren como una hija- agregó con una de esas sonrisas que me robaban el aliento.

-Entonces tienes que conocer a mi papá también- le dije riendo un poco.

-Encantado, por ti- dijo antes de besarme.

-¿Te dije que te ves increíblemente sexy con esos pantalones de cuero?- me preguntó mientras ponía su mano en mi rodilla.

-Increíblemente sexy y rebelde- dije riendo.

-Si, rebelde, pero al final, eres MI rebelde sexy- dijo riendo antes de besarme como la primera vez, pero puedo decir que ésta vez fue mejor…

-Al final, no me robé ningún novio- dije riendo cuando nos separamos.

-Cierto, pero ahora solo quiero besarte- dijo antes de volver a atacar mis labios… Porque aunque no me haya robado ningún novio, conseguí a Edward y sentía como si finalmente hubiese encontrado mi otra mitad, claro, la mitad que no era rebelde, cabe destacar…

* * *

**Holaaaaaa (: Si, algo nuevo…**

**No saben todo lo que tardé escribiéndolo xD Pero me divertí demasiadooo!**

**Recordé mis primeros años de secundaria cuando ESTA canción estaba de moda… Uff, como diría mi mamá, se me cayó la cédula xD… Si, yo fui rebelde! Pero no me robé ningún novio ok? Eso no se hace xD**

**Bueno, creo que notaron un pequeño cambio en esta Bella… Si, en este caso ella es la rebelde, por así decirlo….**

**Ultimamente he leído muchos fics donde Bella es débil y eso me frustra en un grado increíble… Las mujeres también podemos ser rebeldes! Jajajaja bueno, creo que expresé mi punto…**

**Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su review (: **

**PD: Gracias a todas las que leen, leían o leyeron mis otros fics :D **

**Nos leemossss (:**


End file.
